Juste un sourire ou La Chaleureuse Petite Lulu
by Sophieorela
Summary: Ca y est ! Je sais ! Tu viens pour voir Lulu ! C'est vrai qu'elle vaut le détour ! Mais elle n'est pas facile. - Hein ? Lulu ? C'est qui ? Questionna-t-il perdu alors qu'elle lui fit des gros yeux. - Nan ! Tu ne connais pas la Chaleureuse Petite Lulu ? S'indigna la brunette avec une touche d'ironie dans la voix. Vous non plus vous ne la connaissez pas ? Vous avez tord !


**Juste un sourire.**

Son cœur battait à 2 milles à l'heure. Doucement ses yeux se fermèrent, c'est une explosion de sensation qui s'éparpillait dans son intérieure. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla alors qu'elle se perdait dans la chaleur de ses bras, que pouvait-elle faire ? Rien, ses cheveux bonds se balancèrent, alors qu'elle soupira de bien-être. Il la regarda sans vraiment comprendre ses réactions, il avait à peine passé sa main en une caresse dans sa nuque.

Dans la pénombre, elle ne discernait rien. Il lui embrassa tendrement la joue tout en l'emprisonnant un peu plus contre lui et le mur. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, ni de la suite. Son corps réagissait rien qu'à ses doigts brulant. Son esprit était simplement en connexion avec son cœur. En un accord commun, la joie s'empara de son être. Elle se sentait si fragile dans ses bras, il prenait soin d'elle à un point où la jeune fille se mit à croire à l'homme parfait.

Il glissa son regard dans le sien. La blonde s'accrocha à sa chemise, toujours les yeux fermés. Elle refusait tout simplement de mettre un visage sur l'homme qui lui prodiguait ses sensations. Elle sentait un air frai passer dans ses cheveux. Elle ré-ouvrit finalement ses yeux chocolat. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette d'un jeune homme aux cheveux roses à quatre pattes les mains dans un buisson.

Alors elle avait rêvé, où plutôt imaginé tout ça. Elle ne soupira pas, mais baissa les yeux sans émotion sur son bloc de dessin. Elle s'était donc assoupie, ici sur le banc du parc… Huit coups résonnèrent dans la ville de Magnolia. Lucy leva la tête vers la cathédrale à quelque pas de la zone de verdure. Le jeune homme releva lui aussi la tête. La blonde posa, à nouveau, ses yeux sur lui. Il remarqua le regard de la jeune demoiselle, il ne s'en soucia pas, trop occupé à fouiller entre les buissons. Il cherchait son chat. Voyant qu'il ne devait pas se trouver dans cette partie du parc, il se releva et étira ses bras engourdi. Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers le banc. Rien, la jeune blonde avait disparu, il fit une petite moue déçue. Puis, il sentit un frottement contre sa jambe, il vu un petit chat au pelage étrangement bleu. Tout sourire le rosé le prit dans ses bras.

Il fila jusque chez lui, il ne voulait pas plus inquiéter sa mère et sa sœur. Une dizaine de petites minutes s'écoulèrent et le jeune homme franchit le pas de l'entrée de son immeuble. Un immeuble en piteux état d'ailleurs… Il y avait toutes sortes de graffitis sur les murs qui avaient viré à un blanc plus très pur avec le temps. Bon, il n'habitait pas dans un quartier riche mais pas dans un très pauvre non plus. Il dû prendre les escaliers pour accéder à son appartement au deuxième étage puisque l'ascenseur était en panne depuis des lustres et que personne ne voulait verser d'argent pour le réparer. En arrivant devant son palier, il se questionna sur ses clés. Les avait-il prises ?

Il n'essaya pas de chercher et appuya sur la poignée, et à son plus grand bonheur, la porte était ouverte. A peine à l'intérieure de chez lui qu'une petite fille aux cheveux bleus vint l'accueillir.

_« Natsu ! Je t'attendais ! Pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps ? _

_- J'ai dû chercher Happy dans tout le parc, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes autant Wendy_. Soupira-t-il en laissant son chat vagabonder dans leur appartement.

_- Ah ! Natsu, puisque tu es là, je vais rentrer chez moi ! _Sourit chaleureusement une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

_- Mira, tu es encore là ? Ma mère n'est pas rentrée ? _Questionna-t-il surprit que sa voisine soit encore en train de garder sa petite sœur.

_- Maman ne va pas rentrer cette nuit… _Chuchota la petite aux yeux marron.

_- Allez, bon courage Natsu ! A bientôt, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin d'aide ! _

_- A plus ! _Salua le rosé en fermant la porte à clé derrière la sortie de la jeune femme. »

* * *

Natsu sortit de chez lui, aujourd'hui s'était samedi, et sa mère ne travaillait pas. Encore heureux, la pauvre femme travaillait tous les jours de la semaine même le dimanche. De huit heures, jusqu'à parfois 23 heures, et parfois la nuit car il leur fallait des infirmières de gardes… Sa mère n'avait pas choisi le travail le plus simple. Avant, lorsque son père était encore vivant, elle n'était pas obligée d'autant travailler, mais maintenant elle devait subvenir seule aux factures, aux bien matériels, à la nourriture et à tant d'autre chose… Natsu, âgé de ses 19 ans, était encore dans ses études. Même si, pendant les grandes vacances, il s'arrangeait pour toucher lui aussi un salaire… Obligatoirement, ces petits travails n'étaient pas très bien payé et lui coutait beaucoup de temps et souvent s'était éprouvant. Mais, il le faisait pour aider sa mère qui elle ne prenait pratiquement jamais de vacances.

Cette année Natsu avait de la chance, il avait cumulé un travail en même temps que ses cours. Bien sûr, celle qui lui avait donné naissance, avait été contre mais elle n'avait pas pu l'en dissuader. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas, il fallait dire que le salaire de son fils avait permis à l'adulte de leur offrir des vêtements et des biens matérielles qu'ils ne s'étaient plus permit. Des poupées et peluches pour Wendy ainsi qu'une console pour Natsu. Mais grâce à ça, il s'était autorisé de prendre des grandes vacances complètes. Histoire de passer du temps avec ses amis.

Il secoua la tête se rendant compte qu'il était toujours devant sa porte. Il allait tourner à droite quand une porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir qu'il voulait emprunter. Directement le rosé se cacha, il vu une jeune fille aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux d'un bleu magnifique sortir de chez elle. Lisanna Strauss, elle était la petite sœur de Mirajane. Toujours caché, Natsu observa la démarche de la demoiselle, elle était joliment vêtue, comme chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Elle portait un débardeur bleu ciel et un short en jean noir, ainsi que ses petites ballerines noirs.

Le rosé la regarda disparaître dans les escaliers. Il soupira, un voile triste dans ses yeux verts. Cette fille, il en avait été proche, tellement. Il l'avait aimé pendant des années de son enfance. Un amour qui avait été réciproque pendant une période. La blanche avait rompu pour un autre, même si elle lui avait annoncé avec toute la douceur possible, lui demandant d'être fort jusqu'à ce qu'une autre femme vienne le compléter. Il avait été brisé et malheureux, Lisanna avait beau tenir à ce qu'ils restent proches, mais en toute amitié, il avait d'abord fait semblant puis finalement, il l'avait évité le plus de fois possible. Même si cette histoire remontait aux collèges, il avait gardé l'habitude de la fuir… Lâche, mais moins douloureux que de devoir accepter de la voir accrochée à un autre.

Une fois certain qu'il ne la croiserait plus, il continua son chemin quittant son immeuble. Il faisait une chaleur accablante à l'extérieure, lui il le supportait très bien. A vrai dire il adorait l'été, puisqu'on était mis Juillet, et détestait l'hiver. Exactement l'inverse de son pote Grey, un gars qu'il avait connu en maternel. Ils avaient beau se prendre la tête depuis des années à cause de leur opposition sur des centaines de sujet, ils n'en restaient pas moins très ami. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas lui que Natsu allait voir. En cette période de chaleur Grey était trop chiant à supporter, il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre et il faisait toujours une température glaciale dans l'appartement de son ami.

Natsu se dirigeait vers la maison de Sting Eucliff, un type qu'il avait rencontré il y a deux ans lors de son premier travail en tant que serveur. Le blond, en était aussi un. Les deux avaient vite sympathisé, il fallait dire que le rosé avait le don de se faire des amis en un sourire. Il était jovial et c'était contagieux pour ses proches qui adoraient passer du temps avec lui. Bref, il avait une tripoté d'amis mais ce n'était pas de tout repos, car il tenait à toutes ses amitiés. Evidemment, les liens amicaux, ça s'entretenaient. Il devait donc courir partout pour ne délaisser personne. Ça lui arrivait de faire passer des amis plus importants avant les autres mais après tout Natsu faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Pour en revenir à Sting, a vrai dire le rosé adorait aller chez lui, simplement parce que le blond avait une maison du tonnerre. Il fallait dire que le jeune Eucliff avait des sous dans la poche. Et oui, il travaillait en plus à coté… Natsu n'avait jamais compris mais apparemment son ami ne voulait pas vivre au crochet de son beau-père. Même si Sting lui avait confié que s'était un homme bien, il avait tendance à aimer l'argent un peu plus que le reste. Et comme le blond était assez dépensier cela générait des disputes.

Le rosé s'était décrocher la mâchoire lorsqu'un jour son ami lui avait donné une somme importante, que Natsu avait utilisé pour payer une facture d'électricité. Sting voulait juste enrager son beau-père. Comment pouvait-on jeter du fric par la fenêtre ? Il n'en savait rien mais le jeune homme se sentait redevable envers le blond qui l'avait aidé plus d'une fois alors qu'il était dans la mouise financière.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il entra dans le quartier riche. Les gens d'ici était habitués à le voir venir et ça ne gênaient plus personnes. Remarque personne ne voulait contre dire les fréquentations du fils de la femme la plus influente de la région. Une grande écrivaine et philosophe qu'était Madame Layla Heartfilia, de son nom d'épouse. Une très belle femme aussi, elle ne semblait prendre aucune rime avec les années. Et Natsu l'avait en admiration depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Une dame dont la grâce et le charme était naturelle. C'était le seul membre de la famille qu'il connaissait avec Sting. Il savait qu'il avait une sœur mais il ne l'avait jamais vu. Natsu n'avait jamais demandé à la voir, sa mère lui avait inculqué quelques notions politesses quand même.

Le rosé tournant dans une rue et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune brune. Il déglutit tandis que la jeune femme le regarda avec un regard qui en disait long. Il aimait bien cette fille mais juste de loin et la croiser signifiait qu'elle allait lui sortir une phrase complètement insensé et perverse. Et il avait raison :

« _Alors, on vient voir Eucliff ? Si vous continuez à vous voir c'est Rogue qui va être jaloux._ Sourit-elle mesquinement.

_- Kana, je ne suis pas homo, ok ? Alors arrête, les mecs on le droit d'être amis en toute simplicité, non ?_ Demanda Natsu avec lassitude.

_- Je ne sais pas trop… Il faut dire que je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une fille. Puis deux hommes qui trainent ensemble alors que l'un à un penchant pour la gente masculine, ça laisse des questions sur l'orientation du deuxième, non ?_ Rigola-t-elle en étirant son bras droit, alors que le rosé leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? _Tenta-t-il alors que Kana semblait avoir une révélation.

_- Ca y est ! Je sais ! Tu viens pour voir Lulu ! C'est vrai qu'elle vaut le détour ! Mais elle n'est pas facile._

_- Hein ? Lulu ? C'est qui ?_ Questionna-t-il perdu alors qu'elle lui fit des gros yeux.

_- Nan ! Tu ne connais pas la __Chaleureuse__ Petite Lulu ?_ S'indigna la brunette avec une touche d'ironie dans la voix. _Allez, vas-y ! »_

Natsu ne se fit pas prier et dépassa la jeune femme quand soudain elle lui donna une tape sur les fesses. Il se retourna une moue coléreuse et un peu gênée alors qu'elle partit morte de rire. C'était officiel, il détestait cette brune sans pudeur. Il se dépêcha de partir le plus loin possible de la fille d'un des plus grands maîtres dans l'art des sports de combat.

Il arriva devant la grande grille de l'espèce de manoir des Heartfilia. Il déglutit, à chaque fois qu'il arrivait là, il se sentait si petit. Il n'osa pas sonner à l'interphone, comme il l'a toujours fait, il bipa Sting. Le signal qu'ils avaient mis en place lorsque Natsu venait chez lui et inversement lorsque le blond allait chez le rosé. Son ami vient lui ouvrir directement, il aurait très bien pu envoyer un domestique mais le jeune homme préférait largement venir en personne.

Ils se saluèrent tout sourire, Sting le fit entrer chez lui tandis que Natsu lui racontait sa rencontre avec Kana. Le blond se moqua ouvertement, après tout, tout le monde connaissait son homosexualité. D'ailleurs, ça avait fait la une des journaux pendant une ou deux semaines. Il fallait dire que son beau-père était un homme très haut placé dans le domaine de la mode. Il tenait l'une des plus grandes maisons de mannequinat et la principale chaine de vente de vêtement de tout le pays. Alors l'orientation sexuelle du futur patron avait intéressé les journalistes. Mais bon, dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, peu étaient les personnes qui avaient encore des préjugés sur ce sujet. Cela avait commencé en un scandale, il y a deux ans puis cela s'était finit en une demande de loi autorisant les homosexuels à vivre et travailler sans restriction. Avant cette loi, les gens étaient cruels. Les gays n'avaient pas le droit de se montrer leur affection en dehors de chez eux, ils étaient payés dix pourcent moins cher que les autres lorsqu'ils travaillaient.

Bref cette histoire avec retourné le pays de Fiore dans tous les sens. Mais au moins les habitants pouvaient se vantés d'être en avance sur leur voisin de ce côté-là. Quand Natsu repensait à tout ça il se disait que c'était une bonne chose pour son ami qui officiellement était en couple avec Rogue Cheney, un jeune homme assez froid au première abord mais très réfléchit. Le rosé l'avait vu une ou deux fois depuis qu'il connaissait Sting, il fallait dire que le blond était du genre possessif et jaloux. Il ne présentait son petit ami à pratiquement personne.

D'un coup Natsu se prit le mur, s'éclatant le nez contre celui-ci. Le jeune Eucliff se bidonna sans pouvoir s'arrêter, le rosé gémit de douleur en insultant son ami comme quoi il aurait pu le prévenir. Un peu de sang coulait et il essaya de l'essuyer avec sa manche. Le boucan attira une jeune fille. Les deux amis se stoppèrent, l'un étonner au plus haut possible et l'un agréablement surpris par une telle apparition.

Doucement la jeune fille s'avança faisant bouger ses cheveux blonds lui tombant au creux des hanches. Ses yeux, Natsu ne les quitta pas, cette fille il l'avait déjà vu ailleurs. Mais où ? Le silence continua de régner tandis que la demoiselle posa son regard chocolaté sur le nez du rose tout en se rapprochant du jeune homme. Sting ne bougea pas, paralysé par l'attitude de sa sœur. Il la vue à quelque centimètre de son ami. Lentement elle montra un mouchoir qu'elle avait caché derrière son dos jusqu'à présent. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et essuya le sang qui coulait du nez de Natsu. Ce petit geste lui bloqua la respiration, il garda son regard dans celui de la blonde.

Elle redescendit sur les talons, lui laissa le mouchoir et s'en alla aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue. Elle rentra dans une pièce et ferma la porte. Le jeune étudiant eu enfin son déclic et se souvint de la demoiselle, c'était dans le parc qu'il l'avait vu ! La jeune fille sur le banc s'était-elle ! D'un coup il se fit tirer dans la chambre du blond. Une fois que Sting est fait entrer Natsu celui-ci engagea la conversation :

_« Natsu ! C'est génial ! Ca faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu Lucy se soucier de quelque chose !_

_- Lucy ? Comme la « Chaleureuse Petite Lulu » ? _

_- Rfh, je déteste quand Kana l'appelle comme ça !_ S'agaça le blond en s'allongeant à plat ventre sur son lit.

_- Pourquoi ? Je trouve ça jolie comme surnom ! _Avoua Natsu en souriant le mouchoir sur son nez.

_- Ca fait des années que ma petite sœur ne sait pas intéressé à autre chose qu'à ses dessins et le bouquin qu'elle veut écrire… _Expliqua Sting avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix. _Et puis le surnom est ironique… Tout simplement par__ce qu'elle n'a plus jamais décroché une parole depuis la mort de sa sœur Jumelle. Elle n'a plus sourit non plus. »_

Un silence s'installa à nouveau. Natsu n'osait pas dire qu'il était désolé, après tout il savait que Sting détestait la pitié des autres. Le rosé cherchait désespérément un moyen de faire rire son ami, mais il était à court d'idée. Puis le cas de la jeune demoiselle l'intéressait énormément. Franchement, elle avait beau avoir le caractère que le blond lui avait expliqué, il se demandait s'il n'exagérait pas un peu. Pour le rosé, elle avait l'air juste un peu mué dans son silence… Puis surtout elle était magnifique, le portrait cracher de sa mère. Il comprit ce que voulait dire la brune par : _« Elle en vaut le détour »._

En plus la jeune fille, qu'il était sûr d'avoir vu dans le parc, il y a deux semaines, devait être la demis sœur de Sting… Après tout, la mère du blond avait divorcé de son premier mari très vite. Natsu nota aussi que Sting avait l'air très attaché à sa petite blonde. De plus, il aimerait bien savoir de quoi est morte la sœur jumelle.

_« Noyée._

_- Hein ?_

_- Michelle est morte noyée, quand elle avait six ans._ L'informa le blond en s'asseyant sur son lit. _Dans un lac._

_- Et… Lucy ? Enfin… Elles n'étaient pas ensemble ?_ Osa le rosé en posant ses yeux sur le ciel qui s'était couvert, à travers la fenêtre.

_- Si mais aucune des deux ne savaient nager. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé… Seule Lucy était là, et elle n'a plus parlé depuis cette noyade._ Soupira-t-il en fouillant dans ses souvenirs. _Moi j'étais avec ma mère, dans la nouvelle maison. Leur père était avec elles, il avait rencontré quelqu'un, je sais plus qui. Bref elles s'étaient éloignées._ _Quand mon beau père est arrivé le cadavre de Michelle flottait dans l'eau._

_- Et Lucy_? Répéta-t-il encore une fois étonné que Sting s'ouvre autant à lui et qu'il soit aussi calme.

_- Elle était au bord de l'eau assise la main tendue vers l'eau. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'elle ne __pleurait pas. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle avait toujours été une grosse pleurnicheuse._ Rigola-t-il légèrement et amèrement.

_- Peut être que je peux essayer de parler avec Lucy !_ Annonça-t-il avec enthousiasme, Sting le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

_- C'est vrai que ton sourire est contagieux mais tu vas surtout te prendre des vents._ Se moqua le blond en chassant ses mauvais souvenirs.

_- Bof, elle m'a apporté un mouchoir puis elle n'a pas arrêté de me mater dans le parc, il y a __deux semaines._ Rigola Natsu avec un air arrogant qu'il ne prenait que rarement.

_- Crâneur ! De toute façon, il n'y a rien à perdre… _

_- J'y vais tout de suite !_ Balança Natsu assez pressé sans relever l'insulte de Sting.

_- Prend le deuxième couloir, 1__ère__ po__rte à droite. Je vais aller parler aux parents, autant les mettre au courant_. Souffla-t-il en voyant que son pote avait déjà déserter sa chambre. _Franchement je me demande si Natsu a une chance… Bah, Lucy est une perverse et Natsu à de jolies fesses, ça de__vrait aller._ »

* * *

Natsu qui maintenant se trouvait juste devant la porte qui devait le mener à la jeune fille, se sentait un peu idiot. Il allait lui dire quoi au juste ? Bah oui, on entre pas dans la chambre d'une demoiselle sans raison… une demoiselle indifférente qui plus est. Remarque, il était beaucoup trop excité par la promesse qu'il venait indirectement de faire à Sting. Apres tout, qui lui disait qu'il allait forcément réussir à briser la glace plus que quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il tourna sa tête à gauche puis à droite et se dit que finalement, parler avec Lucy ne devait pas relever du défi le plus dur au monde, non ? Peut-être bien finalement… Rho mais non, il ne fallait pas être si défaitiste, pas dès le départ du moins ! Puis avec de la persévérance et de la patiente, on obtient tous ! Bon ok Natsu n'était peut-être pas le genre de gars patient, mais il était têtu comme une mule et près à tout pour atteindre un but fixé !

Doucement, il ouvrit la porte et à son plus grand étonnement il se retrouva dans une pièce extrêmement sombre avec pour seul lumière une petite lampe de bureau. D'ailleurs il pouvait discerner la silhouette de la sœur de son amie assise en train d'écrire. Elle ne releva pas les yeux vers lui, et il referma la porte sans faire trop de bruit. Il s'approcha d'elle avec son sourire habituel, elle ne bougea pas, comme si elle l'ignorait. Il fit une petite moue boudeuse puis arriver derrière la blonde, il posa ses mains sur les épaules dénudées de Lucy, qui ne portait qu'une robe à bretelle. Natsu la sentit frissonner à ce geste, mais il n'y fit pas attention et se pencha par-dessus elle pour voir ce qu'elle écrivait. Seulement, elle ne fut pas d'accord et referma son cahier. Il put voir le titre :

_« Fairy Tail ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

Elle ne lui dit rien et le regarda de ses yeux froids, une expression neutre. Il soupira, ça n'allait pas être simple. Natsu toussa, ça sentait vraiment trop le renfermer ici. Il se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre de sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Bien que le ciel soit grisâtre, cela éclaira la chambre qui avait un ton rose pâle plutôt agréable. Il y avait un grand lit bien fait sur la droite dans le coin du mur à sa gauche et une armoire contre le mur d'en face. A sa droite dans le coin par contre il y avait son bureau blanc ainsi qu'une commode juxtaposé. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun miroir. C'était une jolie chambre de jeune fille, alors pourquoi vouloir l'assombrir ?

_« Tu as envie de faire quelque chose ?_ Questionna-t-il en regardant dehors. _Ah ou__i ! Moi c'est Natsu Dragneel ! »_

Il lui sourit, la demoiselle baissa les yeux les cachant dans sa frange. Elle se demandait pourquoi ce garçon voulait passer du temps avec elle. La blonde n'avait aucun ami et n'en voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque même avec une simple connaissance. La blonde se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit un tiroir de sa commande. Elle sortit un stylo cassé. Natsu s'approcha, il distingua un plume tailler dans l'or blanc avec graver un « L&S » La pointe était cassée. La jeune fille le serra dans ses doigts fins puis leva la tête vers le garçon aux cheveux rose.

Il déglutit, elle avait de magnifiques yeux chocolat qui reflétaient une légère peine. Elle voulait faire réparer son stylo ? Si c'était ça, Natsu connaissait un chouette petit magasin qui pouvait le faire. Il lui sourit, et l'attrapa par la main la faisant sortir de sa chambre. Lucy ne réagit pas et se laissa entrainer. En voulant franchir la porte, ils croisèrent Layla Heartfilia. La blonde posa un regard indifférent sur sa mère, tant dis que le rosé salua l'adulte.

_« Vous allez quelque part les enfants ? _

_- Oui ! Je vous la ramène dans une heure ou plus ! Ciao !_ Balança Natsu sans vraiment laisser l'adulte parler qui leur sourit. »

Layla regarda sa fille avec tristesse, elle espérait vraiment que ce jeune homme arrive à rendre le sourire à sa petite Lucy. Mais d'après Sting, ça pourrait marcher. Elle les regarda dépasser la grille sans rien dire. La femme aux cheveux blonds relever en un chignon monta à l'étage, dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle y allait à chaque fois que la sœur de Sting sortait, chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Etonnement, la fenêtre était ouverte, ça sentait la fraicheur. La mère s'avança vers le bureau pour y voir le cahier d'écriture.

Curiosité : vilain défaut ou avantageuse qualité, selon les découvertes.

Layla l'ouvrit et sur la première page il y avait un dessin : une espèce de bonhomme de neige avec des jambes et une carotte à la place du nez. En dessous, il y avait marqué « Plue » La femme sourit tourna un peu plus les pages couvertes d'écriture. Et là, le sang de l'adulte se glaça. Un autre dessin prenant toute la page : il représentait une eau calme, teinté de rouge, sans doute le sang, on pouvait aussi voir de long cheveux blond flotter. Elle déglutit, Lucy serait-elle toujours prise dans la volonté de se suicider dans un lac ?

Dans un excès de panique, elle arracha la page où se trouvait le dessin, le chiffonna. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la mère, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa deuxième fille. Elle mit quelque minute avant de se calmer, elle essuya ses yeux dont le maquillage avait coulé. Elle jeta le dessin en boule par la fenêtre puis referma le cahier et s'en alla. L'adulte blonde retourna dans son bureau pour terminer ses réflexions.

Mais il reste un espoir teinté de rose.

* * *

_« Aller dit au moins un mot ! »_

Supplia Natsu devant le silence de plomb de la jeune fille, les deux étaient maintenant assis sur le même banc qu'il y a deux semaines. Il l'avait emmené dans la boutique spécialisé dans l'artistique et la blonde avait trouvé énormément de chose qui l'avait intéressé. A commencer par des feuilles jusqu'à des crayons d'une qualité incomparable. Elle avait aussi du leur confié son stylo pour qu'ils le réparent, elle devait repasser dans deux semaines.

Elle ne le montrait pas, mais le fait de ne pas être seule dehors comme la dernière fois la rassurait. Elle détestait le monde extérieure, elle trouvait trop cruelle, trop grand. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a jamais été à l'école, elle avait suivis des cours à domicile mais bien sur elle avait été obligée de passer son bac comme tout le monde dans les mêmes conditions. Elle l'avait eu d'ailleurs, mais ça la jeune fille s'en fichait. La seule chose qu'elle voulait s'était vivre vite et mourir aussi vite. Elle avait beau avoir essayé pendant plusieurs années d'écourter sa vie, on l'avait soit arrêter à temps, soit elle n'avait pas réussi par manque de courage.

Natsu la regardait avec tendresse. Après tout perdre une sœur devait être vraiment tragique surtout devant ses propres yeux. Il baissa son regard sur le petit sac où se trouvaient les achats de Lucy. Sans s'en rendre compte la blonde suivit son regard. Elle fit glisser sa main dedans, surprenant le jeune homme. Il la vue sortit un calepin et un crayon à papier. Elle le posa sur ses jambes puis lui lança un petit regard froid. Natsu comprit tout de suite qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'observe dessiner. Il soupira et s'éloigna monta sur le toboggan entre les enfants, puis descendit comme un gamin.

Le rosé décida de laisser la jeune blonde sur le banc. Apres tout, c'était elle qui l'avait viré. Ca le vexa, mais il oublia vite alors qu'un petit garçon lui tira le pantalon. Natsu se baissa à sa hauteur pour comprendre que l'enfant voulait monter mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas étant trop petit pour escalader l'échelle. Le jeune homme l'aida alors.

Une demi-heure s'écoula et il décida de ramener la blonde chez elle. Celle-ci accepta sans rechigner, et suivit le rose ayant fini son dessin. En marchant, elle lui montra. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin et arqua un sourcil.

_« Pourquoi du feu ? »_

L'interrogea-t-il alors qu'elle continua sa route sans rien dire. Il la rattrapa, le dessin toujours dans les mains. Celui-ci le mettait en avant. La jeune Lucy l'avait dessiné et très bien en plus, seulement elle lui avait enflammé le point et elle avait rajouté un tatouage rouge un peu bizarre sur son épaule. Natsu posa son regard sur elle, alors que la blonde lui reprit le dessin des mains. Dans un murmure à peine audible, elle chuchota :

_« Parce que tes mains sont brulantes… »_

Bien qu'il l'entendit, il ne dit rien. En voyant qu'il était arrivé devant la grande grille de la maison de la blonde. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui. Il ne sut pas comment interpréter son regard. Le remerciait-elle ? Ou l'implorait-elle ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait comme l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression, surement. Elle rentra chez elle sans se retourner tant dis qu'il l'observait partir la pluie commença à tomber. Le jeune homme resta qu'elle qu'instant immobile à regarder ses mains. Etait-ce ses mains qui étaient chaude ou bien était-ce la peau de la jeune fille qui était froide ?

* * *

Une quinzaine de jours s'était écoulée depuis que Natsu avait emmené Lucy en balade. A vrai dire, pas une seule fois le rosé n'avait perdu espoir, bien que la jeune fille soit toujours un peu réservé et silencieuse, elle appréciait la compagnie du rose. Elle aimait bien quand il venait à l'improviste toquant à sa fenêtre qu'elle laissait toujours ouverte maintenant. En deux semaines, Natsu avait réussi à tisser un lien qu'il croyait fragile, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Lucy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'attacher aux gens. Tous les jours, il venait trouvait le temps de venir la voir et parfois très tôt ou le soir dans la nuit. Mais elle restait éveillée, continuant ses dessins ou son roman jusqu'à des heures indu zieutant sa fenêtre.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas venu, et il était 23 heures passé. La jeune blonde ouvrit sa fenêtre et regarda de droite à gauche. Aucun mouvement. Ses yeux se firent plus vides. Il n'était pas venu hier non plus. Elle avait beau se dire qu'il avait une bonne excuse, d'autres personnes dans sa vie, elle se sentait seule. Cette solitude qui s'était renfermée sur elle sans qu'elle le veuille.

Elle aurait voulu qu'on lui sourit après la mort de sa sœur. Lui faire comprendre que sa sœur était dans un monde meilleur. Qu'on la console, parce qu'elle était malheureuse, qu'on lui dise qu'elle allait se relever, qu'elle avait la vie devant elle… Mais rien, la mort de Michelle avait créé un vide à l'intérieure de la jeune blonde. Et les gens pleuraient, ne la regardaient pas… pire certains lui en voulaient, son père. Ils l'avaient ensuite laissé dans sa chambre, tout le monde était en deuil et personne ne s'était soucié de la petite fille qu'elle était à l'époque.

Alors elle avait pris ça comme une punition, elle avait même finit par penser que les gens et sa famille aimait la voir dans cette état. Ils ne l'avaient jamais prise dans leur bras en leur disant que tout allait bien, et que la vrai Lucy leur manquait. Alors, elle avait jeté son ancienne personnalité aux oubliettes. Tellement d'année s'étaient écoulées qu'elle ne souvenait plus de qu'elle était sa vrai Elle.

Sa famille était devenue des étrangers avec qui elle soupait seulement. Ses parents l'avaient laissé seule dans sa chambre pendant une semaine en pensant que Lucy ne voulait pas en sortir alors qu'elle n'aurait voulu que ça… Pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère, qui n'était plus qu'une femme parmi tant d'autre. Elle aurait voulu que son demi-frère lui sourit et elle lui aurait répondu. Elle aurait voulu que son père l'amène sur la tombe de sa sœur pour qu'elle puisse lui dire au revoir… Chose qui ne s'était jamais produite, elle savait juste qu'elle était dans le cimetière aux alentours de Magnolia.

Lucy rebattit sa fenêtre sans la fermer. Natsu ne viendrait surement pas ce soir non plus. Au fond elle savait que ça lui faisait mal. Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Son cœur n'était pas fait de Glace. Il n'y avait rien à faire fondre.

**Juste une fleur en manque de soleil.**

Réclament de la chaleur, de l'attention pour s'épanouir. C'était ses émotions qui faisaient croire l'inverse, elle était incapable de montrer quoique ce soit. Ni joie, ni peine, ni envie, ni rien… Juste de la neutralité et des yeux aux apparences froides. Mais, elle était persuadée que Natsu l'aiderait, parce qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde, parce que même après deux semaines sans aucun résultat extérieure il continuait encore ! Enfin elle l'espérait de ton cœur, il était celui dont elle avait besoin.

Elle n'était pas idiote, depuis le début des grandes vacances, la jeune fille sortait une fois par semaine, toujours pour aller au parc. Et juste pour l'observer, parce qu'elle le trouvait beau, parce qu'il l'avait séduite par la tendresse qu'il avait envers les enfants qui jouaient dans le parc ainsi que l'attention qu'il portait à sa petite boule de poil bleu. Lucy avait un cœur qui battait, et qui s'accélérait avec la présence de Natsu. Avant elle n'en était pas sure mais depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle le savait. Tout lui disait, pourquoi avait-elle des centaines de dessins le représentant ? Pourquoi son roman parlait d'un garçon aux cheveux rose ? Pourquoi l'attendait-elle toutes les nuits quand il ne venait pas le jour ?

**Parce que cette fleur avait été cueillit.**

Elle l'aimait, et cette révélation faite à elle-même, l'emplissait d'un sentiment de joie agréable qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire sortir. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui répondre quand il lui parlait, alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'elle tenait à lui. Et elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille, pire elle avait peur qu'il ne l'aime pas. Que ce qui la rendait un tant soit peu heureuse ne la plonge dans le malheur. Alors elle se confessait tous les jours dans son petit journal bleu caché dans son placard. Dedans il n'y avait que de l'amour, un peu de peine et des doutes. Parce qu'autant faire ses premiers pas vers les autres autant qu'elle le fasse dans l'amour. Autant qu'elle ait une personne sur laquelle, elle pouvait compter quand elle avait peur, quand elle avait besoin de tendresse, quand elle avait des choses à faire partager.

Lucy était toujours dans son lit dos à la fenêtre quand un bruit de pas la fit fermer les yeux. Doucement, une présence se glissa dans son lit la serrant dos contre torse. La jeune fille se retourna et se blottit dans les bras du garçon auquel elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser. Il fut surprit de sa réaction, mais ne dit rien profitant de l'occasion pour plonger son nez dans les cheveux de la blonde. Seulement, il se mit en position assise et la releva elle aussi constatant qu'elle était belle et bien réveillé.

_« Désolé, pour t'avoir laissé en plan hier, mais je devais m'occuper de ma petite sœur_. Se justifia-t-il alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. _Mais je ne veux pas que t__u m'en veilles ! Au faite, j'ai un cadeau pour toi… »_

Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un objet très fin, Lucy alluma sa petite lampe de chevet pour mieux voir le stylo plume qu'elle avait fait réparer. Elle avait complétement oublié ça… C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle devait aller le chercher ! Elle le remercia silencieusement avec un regard, les doigts tremblant.

_« Ne te mets pas dans un tel état ! Ce n'est même pas ça ton véritable cadeau ! _

_-A-ah, alors ? »_

Réussit à dire Lucy la voix légèrement faible n'étant pas très habitué à parler. Natsu la regarda avec des yeux émerveillés, c'est la première fois qu'il entendait le son de sa voix ! Bon la dernière fois elle avait chuchoté donc ce n'était pas la même chose. Il était heureux, il l'avait fait parler ! En plus elle avait une voix magnifique et enchanteresse, c'était dommage qu'elle soit si peu entendue. Mais il ne s'en pleins pas, il avait le privilège d'être celui qui lui avait arraché une parole ! Même si ce n'était pas immense, ce n'était pas à piétiner non plus !

Il était tellement fier et joyeux que Lucy lui tira la manche, montrant bien qu'elle voulait son cadeau. Il lui fit un petit sourire arrogant, alors qu'elle retira vivement sa main se renfermant dans sa froideur. Il paniqua, et lui rattrapa sa douce main. En la touchant, il la sentit à nouveau frissonner et constata qu'elle avait vraiment la peau gelée. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas plus et sortit un petit bracelet de sa deuxième poche. Très jolie, du plaquer or, évidement Natsu ne pouvait pas se permettre le vrai. Mais il restait original en soit puisque qu'il y avait une petite flamme avec un « L » gravé dessus. Il le passa autour du poignet de la jeune fille.

Natsu était très fière de ce bracelet, heureusement que les parents de Grey étaient bijoutiers. Il avait pu le faire personnaliser spécialement pour Lucy. Bon il avait dû payer mais il avait bénéficié d'un prix d'ami. D'ailleurs son meilleur ami avait voulu lui faire gratuitement en sachant que Natsu avait en tête une autre fille que Lisanna, mais à condition qu'il la rencontre. Le rosé avait vu rouge, hors de question qu'il laisse un type comme Grey s'approcher de la petite Lucy.

La demoiselle qui regardait son collier se sentait si heureuse à cet instant. Elle avait l'impression que ce présent était comme une preuve de son amour mais elle se l'imaginait, et l'espérait véritablement.

_« Tu vois Lucy ? Garde le précieusement, parce que c'est la clé de notre « Nous »_ ! Avoua-t-il tout sourire, la jeune blonde ne comprit pas tout.

_- Merci… Natsu…_ Chuchota-t-elle avant de laisser couler ses larmes sur ses joues. »

Elle-même fut étonnée de voir ses larmes couler si bien qu'elle se toucha les cils pour les sentirent humides. Natsu fronça les sourcils et de ses grandes mains, il entoura le visage de Lucy. Délicatement, il essuya les larmes de la demoiselle. Elle prit de légère couleur quand il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux dans un accord commun attendant patiemment la suite.

Natsu embrassa finalement Lucy, simplement et timidement, avec la peur de faire un faux pas qui brusquerait la jeune fille. Il était très loin de s'imaginer que l'innocente enfant attendait en fait bien plus, qu'elle rêvait de sa chaleur et de sa tendresse. Il ne savait pas non plus qu'à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui puis les fermaient après, elle rêvait de son audace. Parce qu'elle était pur de corps et de cœur, elle n'était pas pur d'esprit. Mais ça, seul son frère le savait.

C'est lui qui mit fin à leur petit échange, la sondant, cherchant s'il avait commis une erreur en cédant à la tentation. Lucy, lui sourit, pour la première fois.

_« Natsu, demain, je veux voir ma sœur. »_

* * *

Il l'avait fait, Lucy avait été conduite sur la tombe de sa sœur. Ils y étaient en ce moment, il était quatre heures de l'après-midi, un dimanche du mois d'aout. Une journée ensoleillée. Mais l'ambiance n'était pas la plus chaleureuse, Natsu se tenait raide comme un piquet. Il détestait les cimetières, ça lui mettait le moral en miette. Quant à la blonde, elle était agenouillée et déposait des camélias bien roses. Elle voulait égayer cette tombe grise, seulement elle avait pris trop de fleurs. Elle se releva quelque minute après, le reste de camélia dans les mains. Sans aucunes larmes. Elle avait déjà trop pleuré hier.

Elle se tourna vers le rosé mais il n'était plus à côté d'elle. La jeune fille fit un tour complet sur elle-même, légèrement angoissé. Puis elle le vu un peu plus loin. Elle le rejoint en courant, elle n'aimait pas être loin de lui. D'ailleurs, elle avait refusé qu'il parte hier soir, il avait donc du dormir avec elle. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché. Sting l'avait traité de glu, lorsque Natsu avait voulu dire bonjours à son ami alors que Lucy l'avait suivi comme une ombre. Bien sûr elle s'était contentée de lui lancé un regard glacé qui voulait bien dire « Ta gueule ».

Lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés, elle suivit son regard pour le poser sur une tombe. Elle voyait bien la tristesse du jeune homme, elle glissa sa main libre dans la sienne quelque instant. Mais il ne capta son geste. Alors elle prit une initiative, celle de mettre le reste des fleurs dans le vase posé sur la chambre éternelle. Il lui sourit tristement à face à l'attitude de la demoiselle.

Natsu posa sa main sur la hanche de Lucy, elle ne dit rien, ensemble ils décidèrent de sortir du cimetière. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc. Un endroit qui avait toute sa signification pour le petit couple. Enfin, couple… C'est un grand mot, disons que Lucy n'accepte plus le terme d'ami, et que Natsu ne sait pas comment interpréter tout ça, ne sachant pas s'en quand pense la demoiselle.

Lucy s'assit sur son banc qu'elle s'était attribuée au fils du temps. Le rosé la rejoint, prenant place à ses côtés. Il parut un peu gêné ne sachant pas quoi faire, ne trouvant pas de sujet de conversation. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule pour une fois elle le sentit mal à l'aise.

_« Natsu, tu m'apprendras à nager ?_ Murmura la jeune demoiselle en fermant les yeux.

_- Tout ce que tu veux. »_

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, alors qu'il sentait qu'elle allait lui dire quelque chose d'enfuit. La jeune fille ne cherchait pas ses mots, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à lui confié. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de parler était la peur, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne. Une confession qui qui prouverait au monde que c'était elle la responsable de la mort de sa sœur. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, pour ne pas qu'on l'enferme. Mais les choses avaient été faites quand même.

_« Ma sœur est morte en voulant repêcher mon bandeau. Elle était montée sur une branche au bord de l'eau. Et la branche à finit par se casser. J'aurais pu prévenir mon père mais je n'y avais pas pensé, j'essaye de l'attraper mais elle était trop loin. Elle a fini par couler. »_

Lucy baissa ses yeux, attendant sa réaction qui ne vient pas. Elle serra les plis de sa jupe rose. Etait-ce une bonne idée d'en avoir parlé à Natsu ? Et s'il le racontait à sa famille, ou bien qu'il la laissait toute seule ? La jeune demoiselle releva son regard chocolat sur le rosé. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et des petites rougeurs sur les joues. Elle déglutit, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté.

_« Tu devais être trop mimi avec un bandeau dans les cheveux. » _

C'était tout ? Cet idiot n'en avait conclu que ça ? Elle lui révélait son plus grand secret et sa plus grande souffrance, et lui, il l'imaginait juste avec un bandeau dans les cheveux ? Mais quel crétin ! Elle était très remontée, ça se voit dans ses froncements de sourcil, elle qui généralement ne montrait rien, là, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas faire autrement.

Elle se releva en lui lançant un regard noir à en faire flipper plus d'un. Natsu lui sourit avant de la faire se rassoir sur ses genoux. Il la serra contre lui.

_« Tu voulais que je dise quoi ? _

_- Que tu m'aimes quand même…_ Avoua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

_- Je suis vraiment obligé ?_ Demanda Natsu les joues rouges, alors qu'elle lui caressa son visage d'une main.

_- Oui._

_- Alors je t'aime quand même. »_

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord tendrement, puis très vite Lucy approfondi. Surprenant Natsu, mais il n'en s'en plein pas, elle lui dévorait littéralement la bouche. Ils étaient tous les deux aux anges. Seulement, ils se firent interrompre.

_« Salut Natsu ! » _

Salua un jeune homme aux cheveux ébène. Les deux se séparèrent, alors que Lucy lui envoya un regard si obscure que l'ami de Natsu en eut des sueurs froides. Quant au rose, il jura pesta intérieurement, pratiquement certain que Grey les avait arrêté exprès pour l'emmerder. Il allait lui répondre ce qu'il en pensait quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Une jeune fille se cachait derrière le noiraud.

_« __Ça__ fait longtemps vous deux ?_ Questionna Natsu la mâchoire un peu crispé.

_- Environ un mois à deux mois, je n'ai pas compté._ Informa le meilleur ami avec un air blasé.

_- Alors c'est quoi ton nom ?_ Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs à l'intention de la blonde. Moi, c'est Lisanna.

_- Lucy._ Dit-elle avec simplicité et neutralité, tant dis que Grey lui attrapa le poignet, remarquant le bracelet.

_- Je savais que tu me l'avais demandé pour ta petite amie._ Rigola-t-il tenta de décrisper son ami.

_- Oui. Soupira Natsu. Mais je te préviens que t'as pas intérêt à tourner autour, je te connais trop pour savoir que ça te tente le plan à 3 !_

_- Mais t'es dingue, toi ? Tu te rends compte de pour qui tu me fais passer ?_ Bondi le noiraud en collant son front contre celui du rose en un bruit sonore.

_- Pour ce que t'__es, un pervers exhibitionniste !_ Répliqua-t-il en répondant au combat frontal.

_- Lucy, tu viens ? Ils en ont pour un petit moment !_ L'informa-t-elle un jolie sourire. »

La blonde fit une petite moue déçue et hésitante, puis finalement elle suivi la jeune blanche. Lisanna l'entraînant jusqu'à un marchand de glace. Lucy n'avait pas d'arrangeant alors la petite sœur de Mirajane, lui en paya une. Puis elles s'installèrent sur le rebord d'une fontaine, finalement la petite amie de Grey fit pratiquement toute la conversation. Lui racontant, sa mise en couple avec le noiraud, la discrétion dont il avait fait preuve pour le cacher à Natsu ainsi que la joie qu'elle éprouvait de le voir enfin intéressé par une autre fille. Lucy apprit énormément de chose. Essayant de répondre de temps à autre.

Du coté des garçons, l'ambiance était plus silencieuse comparée à toute à l'heure. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le banc comme s'ils étaient chez leur grand-mère. Mais c'est Natsu qui finit par briser le silence.

_« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?_

_- Elle ne voulait pas, surement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu la détestes en plus de la fuir._ Avoua Grey en regardant les nuages.

_- Ça fait bizarre de vous voir ensemble, mais enfaite ça m'atteint pas plus que ça. _

_- C'est normal, ta la petite blondinette maintenant ! Comment tu l'as connu ?_ Demanda-t-il légèrement intéressé.

_- A cause d'un surnom qui __a__ éveillé ma curiosité !_ Sourit Natsu en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

_- Ouais, c'est vrai que t'es du genre « fouineur ». Bref, quel surnom ?_

_- Il est ironique parce que Lucy est un peu froide. Mais je me suis promis que je ferais tout pour qu'il ne le soit plus !_ »

_**« La Chaleureuse Petite Lulu.**__** »**_

* * *

_**Petit com's de l'auteur :**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous à plu ! N'hésiter pas à me laisser un commentaire ^^ Ca fait plaisir et ça encourage :D Et plus j'ai de com's ici et plus vous aurez rapidement un chapitre de mes autres fics ;)**_


End file.
